disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna
Jenna is a character from Max Keeble's Big Move. A ninth grader at the school, one of the people for Max's newspaper delivery route, and his crush. She was portrayed by Brooke Anne Smith. Personality Jenna first appeared during Max's dream sequence in the beginning of the film. He managed to deliver her paper after evading the Evil Ice Cream Man, and was about to kiss her when he arrived and ended up blasting her face with one of his ice cream pellets when the dream ended. Her first on-screen appearance was shortly after Max's life science class was dismissed for the day. He was knocked down by being hit by the door while mesmerized with Jenna's beauty, and she then asked if he was okay. She didn't initially remember who he was until he told her that she was on his newspaper delivery route. After some exchanges, they part ways, with him claiming that he plays the bassoon in response to learning that she plays the clarinet in band (specifically the first chair), although he leaves out that he didn't actually bring the bassoon specifically because he wanted to be cool. When band class came around, Jenna and Megan met, to which the meeting was sour due to telling Megan to get off of her chair. Later on, Jenna invited Max to a milkshake party at Buddy's, when he was trying to get to his friend's house for a going away party in his honor (Max was going to move to Chicago). He says no at first saying he had to go there, but Jenna starts flirting with him, eventually bending down to him and saying, "one milkshake". He ultimately accepted with one milkshake. While walking, Jenna puts her arm around him. At the milkshake party however, it ultimately turned out to be more than one milkshake, and he told Jenna and her friends that Chad (the animal that pounced on Jindrake after he attempted to halt a food fight and humiliated him in front of the superintendent) was actually a chimpanzee and not a monkey, and mentioned that he had "phatitude." The next day, after Principal Jindrake makes his announcement to disband Art, Music, P.E., and pretty much everything fun as a result of Keeble's hijynx, Jenna denies ever liking Max, viewing him only as a paperboy when her friend tells her irritably that her friend Max got them into trouble. After the students managed to get rid of the bullies, Jenna offers Max to come to a party that her friends are having (although also noting to Megan that its only for 9th graders besides Max), but he turns it down Gallery 10177977_622719924482308_2882270303015427676_n.jpg|Jenna in Maxs Dream at the Start of the Film 10168063_622718617815772_7698137686133721383_n.jpg|Jenna and her Friend 10174864_622718614482439_2060996817237700261_n.jpg 10346312 640097062744594 915521350863633717 n.jpg 10363643 640085902745710 2815376680636961794 n.jpg 10325302 640085836079050 3967050681077516933 n.jpg 10312407 640085906079043 3241562691374585773 n.jpg 10367598 640085826079051 7411907404097121806 n.jpg 10394668 640085822745718 1085907524606438771 n.jpg Hello Sweetheart .jpg Laugh at Max .jpg Jenna in Hallway .jpg You Look .jpg Hair.jpg JR High.jpg JR.jpg Sweetheart .jpg Looking Hot .jpg Beauty and Hot .jpg Hot and Lovee.jpg Love and Hot.jpg IMG 6199.jpg IMG 6198.jpg IMG 6197.jpg IMG 6196.jpg IMG 6195.jpg IMG 6194.jpg IMG 6193.jpg IMG_6152.jpg IMG_6167.jpg IMG_6169.jpg IMG_6170.PNG IMG_6173.jpg IMG_6178.jpg IMG_6179.jpg IMG_6180.jpg IMG_6181.jpg IMG_6182.jpg IMG_6184.jpg IMG_6185.jpg IMG_6186.jpg IMG_6187.jpg IMG_6188.jpg IMG_6189.jpg Trivia *Her theme song is Britney Spears' "Hit Me Baby: One More Time." *Brooke Anne Smith, the actress who played Jenna, won a Young Artists award for Supporting Young Actress for her role in Max Keeble's Big Move. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Max Keeble's Big Move characters Category:Heroines